1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automotive body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to the structure of a front pillar section of an automobile body that includes a reinforcement/structural deformation resistance control arrangement that achieves impact force re-direction and improvement in frontal impact safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (kokai) No. 10-7020 discloses an automotive body structure that is equipped with an arrangement for absorbing collision/impact energy. In this structure, the energy absorbing arrangement is located at the lower ends of. each front pillar and at a level that is opposite each of the. front wheels. With the arrangement, energy is absorbed in the event that the forward wheels are forced back under the impact to the degree that they deformingly engage the forward surfaces of the lower ends of the front pillars.
In the above-mentioned structure, while it will be expected that this energy absorbing arrangement would contribute to impact energy absorption at the time of the interference with the front wheels and the other automotive front members. However, it may not contribute to the absorption of the impact energy before the front wheel contacts the lower pillar. Accordingly, there still exists a need for a structure that can improve the impact energy provided by the vehicle cabin in the event of a severe head-on collision or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a body structure for a vehicle that is capable of effectively inducing predetermined amounts of buckling (structural) deformation of the structural member(s) located immediately in front of the passenger compartment and which redirects the impact force through an upper portion of the front pillar in a manner that improves collision energy absorbing characteristics of the automotive vehicle.
These and other objects of the invention are satisfied by an embodiment of the invention, which provides a body structure for a vehicle, comprising: a front pillar having a lower pillar portion and an upper pillar portion, the upper pillar portion merging with an upper end of the lower pillar, the upper pillar portion being angled toward a rear of the vehicle with respect to the lower pillar portion; a hood ridge member extending longitudinally along a side of the vehicle structure, the hood ridge member having a rear end portion joined to an upper end of the lower pillar portion; and a load-converting and force transmitting arrangement comprising: a first structural feature which forms part of the front pillar, the first structural feature being arranged to induce structural deformation of a predetermined portion of the lower front pillar portion upon a predetermined amount of force being transmitted thereto through the hood ridge member as a result of a frontal collision of the vehicle, the first structural feature re-orienting at least a rear end portion of the hood ridge member, with respect to the front pillar, to an orientation where the rear end portion of the hood ridge member is at least partially aligned with the angled upper pillar portion and so that force is transmitted from the hood ridge member toward the upper front pillar portion, and a second structural feature which forms part of at least one of the upper and lower pillar portions and which is arranged to receive force from the hood ridge member and to direct the received force along the upper front pillar portion.